Well, isn't this Vexed
by Miranda-Garcia1
Summary: Leigh Montgomery is once again, on the run. She's killed ten guards and four clubbers, and it's only been 24 hours. So when she runs into the wrong neighborhood and is saved by a familiar couple, she's curious as to who she is. That is...until she learns...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pushed through the crowd of people as I looked around, terrified, my violet streaked black hair flying around me in the wind as I ran, muttering 'excuse-me's as I pushed through the crowds. I paused and glanced behind me to see the police coming towards me. "No, no, no," I muttered, running again, my combat boots pounding on the sidewalk as I darted towards an alleyway.

"Damn it," I muttered as I looked up at the dead end. I saw a moving man and I threw my hand out, grabbing hold of him. "Open that door," I commanded him, walking over. His eyes glazed over, and he unlocked it.

I stepped in. "Go away. You saw nothing," I added, watching his eyes brighten and I shut the door, panting as my hold on him broke. I pushed my hands through my hair and looked down at my blood-soaked clothes. I chewed my lip and took the shirt off, the long sleeve next, then the skirt and leggings. I stood in my underwear and I looked around. "Either I streak, or I risk my safety."

I sighed and dug through my backpack, pulling on skinny jeans, a black tank top, a jean jacket, and another pair of boots. I packed everything back into the backpack and looked around for a place to stash it. Huffing in annoyance, I slowly opened the door and looked for anyone patrolling.

Seeing no one, I quickly slipped out and hunched my shoulders as I walked, keeping my head down. My brown eyes darted around nervously, and I saw a guard. I huffed in annoyance and rose a hand as he stepped towards me.

"Ma'am, I need to see your ID." He said, looking at me. Nerves rolled through me and then I was smiling a little maniacally.

"Awe, does the wee guard need to see my credentials?" I laughed. "How cute!"

"Ma'am….?"

My lips parted slightly, and I cocked my head. "Take out your gun."

"What?" even as he asked, his hand was taking it out, thanks to my ability. "What are you doing?" He was scared now, which was apparent from the way his eyes widened in fear.

"Awe," I smirked viciously. "Someone isn't in control. How horrible." I made him hold the gun to his temple and he started blubbering to me to let him go.

"Oh, but I can't do that," I said, shrugging, "you'll only tell." I slowly added pressure to the trigger, tears trailing down his cheeks as he realized he was about to kill himself.

"Ma'am, please, don't do this," he begged me, and I stopped for a second.

"Hm…...let you go and get arrested, or kill you and be done with it…" I cocked my head and then forced his hand to pull the trigger. "too bad you didn't convince me." I kicked his hand as I walked by, pulling my hair into a ponytail and pushing through the gate, long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dyson took a sniff and growled in his throat. "Fae. Smells like a Mesmer." He told Hale as he stood.

"Yo, I thought Vex was the last Mesmer?" Hale asked him, looking at him confused. The Siren sighed and looked around. "Have you seen Bo?"

"No, and he has some questions to answer," Dyson said, taking one last look at the crime scene. He walked over to the CSI guys. "Well?"

"Suicide. Seems strange though," the man said, scratching his neck. "out in the open like this? Kind of obvious." He shook his head and packed up his gear before making a move to leave.

Dyson looked over at Hale. "We should go talk to Trick," he said, nodding towards the dead man's body. "Maybe he can help us."

Dyson entered the Dal and looked around before spying Trick talking to Bo and Kenzi. "Hey," he said smoothly, taking a seat next to Bo. "Hey, Trick, I have a question for you."

"Sure, what's up?" Trick asked, wiping down the counter. His short stature made it hard for him sometimes and the floor behind the bar was raised to help him out.

"We have what looks like a Mesmer feed, but Vex isn't even in town," Dyson explained. "Do you know anything?"

"No," Trick said. "Mesmers are quite private. The fact that the feed was so obvious and bloody says a lot about this Fae." Trick went into the back and returned with a book. "Here. It's a record of all the Mesmers in the world." He opened it and began flipping through it. "That's strange."

"What is?" Dyson asked, perking up, his eyes trained on the Blood Mage.

"Vex's family tree is unfinished…There's a portrait, but no name." Trick said, looking up. "Here," he pushed the book over, showing the photo of a female, about twenty years old, with violet streaked black hair hanging in waves around an oval shaped face. She had large brown eyes, almost amber colored, with a small, button nose, and a pair of small, full lips. Her skin was a faint peach colored and she wore a black tank top, jacket, and jeans. A silver necklace with an aquamarine pendant hung around her neck.

"I've seen that necklace," Bo said, studying the picture. "Vex had the jewel in the ring, but it's the same one." She looked up at Dyson. "He might know something."

"Worth a shot," Hale said. "Let's go, brother." He patted on Dyson's back and got up to leave.

"Bo, stay out of this." Dyson warned her, his voice low. "If she is Vex's daughter, something tells me she has the same blood-thirsty needs he does."

"Dyson, I'm not that stupid." Bo said, crossing her arms and watching him leave. When the door had shut behind him Kenzi popped the sucker out of her mouth.

"We're following them, aren't we?"

"No, we're helping this girl," Bo said, grabbing her bag. "If she has no idea about her parentage, which I'm guessing, she's going to need someone who's been in her place."


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

I found a motel that would let me stay for the meager fifty dollars I had left, and I gratefully accepted the key. As soon as I was in the room I locked the door and went into the bathroom with the bag I had bought.

I took out a pair of scissors and held up a chunk of hair, my lip trembling as I held the scissors near it. "Come on," I coached myself, "if you don't, they'll find you…" Even with those words in my mind, I couldn't, and I dropped the scissors on the counter.

"God, I'm so weak…" I muttered before grabbing the hair dye. I could, at least, do that. I followed the instructions and soon my hair was covered in white goop that would turn it a natural dark brown color. I washed off the dark eyeliner and make up, looking at my fresh and natural face before slicking on neutral tones and natural lipstick before changing into nondescript blue jeans, a pale blue top, and a silver hoodie. I kicked off my boots and pulled on a pair of snug winter boots.

I took a breath before flipping my head over and doing a complex braid and tying off the end. In my reflection was a girl I would personally label as 'basic'. "Unassumingly basic."

I tucked everything into a garbage bag and tied it off, getting ready to catch some sleep before I had to be moving again. I put my headphones in and played 'Damage' by Fit for Rivals and closed my eyes, sleep quickly claiming me.

"She should really be more careful," I heard a voice said softly and I jerked away, my hands up and controlling the women in my room.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know, the taller one opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm Bo, this is Kenzi," she said, introducing them. The girl called Kenzi waved. "I'm just here to help." The women both had long dark hair, but the taller one's was curly and up in a ponytail, whereas the other woman's is in straight waves and blunt bangs.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask, my voice steady despite my pounding heart.

"Because I was where you were," Bo said, slowly lowering her hands. "You can control people with your hands?"

"Yes…..it's scary sometimes." I admitted, letting them sit down.

"Oh, I get it," Bo said, smiling gently. "I'm a succubus. Do you know what that is?"

"I thought they weren't real?" I asked, confused.

"How do you explain yours? That's not supposed to happen." Bo pointed out.

"So, what am I?" I asked her, fearful of the answer. Her brown eyes smiled warmly at me and I slowly relaxed.

"You're a Mesmer. We knew another one…he's not here, though," Bo said. "We think he could be your father since you are like him."

"Like him? A father who left me a wee infant?" I asked, incredulous.

"Wow, she's even got the accent," Kenzi said sarcastically.

"Kenz!"

"What? Just being honest."

I stared at the ceiling. A father who gave this to me?


End file.
